


Holy Night

by YumiKoboyashy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiKoboyashy/pseuds/YumiKoboyashy
Summary: Написано по заявке феста:AU, Колин - мрачный ирландский алкаш, который ненавидит Рождество. Эзра - соседский пацан, который приходит петь хоралы Колину под окно с завидным упорством





	

Колин редко задумывался о жизни после смерти. И уж тем более он отметал все мысли о том, что там, за чертой, его ждут райские кущи. Колин был уверен, что наверху хорошо осведомлены о его взрывном темпераменте, поэтому так и представлял, как апостол Пётр, завидев его приближение к вратам Рая, подхватывается с камня, прижимая к груди ключи, и захлопывает двери перед самым его носом, вывешивая табличку с надписью «Ирландцам вход воспрещён!» А раз так, то Колин давно решил для себя, что можно грешить с зелёным змием и дальше, тем более что Рождество было для этого самым подходящим поводом.  
  
В этот раз, однако, последняя бутылка ирландского виски была лишней: голова раскалывалась, пересохшее горло сводило судорогой, а в ушах звучали голоса ангелов — настолько оглушительно, что Колин подумал, будто, перепив, всё же попал по недосмотру высших сил в рай. Правда, высокие ноты рождественских песен ещё более усиливали головную боль, поэтому Колин не был до конца уверен, где именно в эту минуту он находится: возможно, так выглядел уготованный ему персональный ад.  
  
— Радуйся, мир! Господь грядёт. Земля, ликуй пред Ним! Прими скорей Царя царей, И пойте новый гимн, — солировал один ангельский голос.  
  
— И пойте новый гимн, И пойте, пойте новый гимн! — нестройно подхватывали остальные.  
  
Именно диссонанс исполнения заставил Колина с трудом разлепить опухшие веки и осознать, что он пока ещё на грешной земле, а рождественский гимн доносится из полуоткрытого окна. Он стал босыми ногами на холодный пол и, поёжившись, попытался добраться до окна. Путь его был труден и извилист: пришлось сражаться со строем пустых бутылок из-под виски, весело катающихся по полу, стулом, так и норовящим подлезть под ноги, и оконной рамой, покушавшейся на его жизнь. Но Колин, преодолев все трудности, поднял её несколькими рывками, как штангист тяжёлый вес.  
  
— О, малый город Вифлеем, Ты спал спокойным сном... — ворвалось пение в комнату.  
  
— Вот именно! — хрипло заорал Колин, высовываясь по пояс в окно. — Я спал спокойным сном, пока, мать вашу, не появился этот хор грёбаных ангелов!  
  
Пение затихло.  
  
— Оу! — раздался насмешливый ангельский голос, который до этого солировал. — Смотрите-ка, внезапно тьму рассеял небесный, дивный свет!  
  
Колин вгляделся. Внешность у наглеца была под стать голосу — ангельской. Только ангел этот был такой, какими их обычно изображают в гей-журналах: крылья есть, однако об отсутствии пола можно и поспорить. Пол этого ангела трудно было не заметить — уж очень обтягивающими были алые кожаные брюки, надеть которые, как предполагал Колин, невозможно было без посторонней помощи. Крылья тоже имелись: они так и трепыхались за его спиной, взъерошивая смоляные кудри, падающие на лицо. Правда, когда Колин протёр глаза, крылья оказались ветками кустарника, рядом с которым стоял ангел, но Колин был готов к таким фокусам, зная, что при желании крылья можно и припрятать.  
  
— Идём к нам! — крикнул ангел, посылая Колину воздушный поцелуй.  
  
Внутри всё горело, требуя нового стакана виски, поэтому Колин лишь показал ангелу средний палец и с грохотом опустил раму. Нужно было собирать себя по кусочкам, чтобы утром как-то добраться до конторы, где он работал. С работы он пришёл уже навеселе, опрокинул ещё пару стаканчиков под бормотание телевизора и задремал. Воспоминание об ангеле стало размытым — как пастельный рисунок, который он когда-то видел в музее. Тогда, когда ещё ходил в музеи.  
  
— Ночь тиха, ночь свята, — раздался на улице знакомый чистый голос. — Люди спят, даль чиста...  
  
— Как же... — проворчал Колин. — Заснёшь тут с вашими песнопениями...  
  
— Ночь тиха, ночь свята, Счастья ждут все сердца, — выводил голос.  
  
Колин вздохнул и, отодвинув недопитый стакан и поборов желание выглянуть в окно, отвернулся лицом к стене.  
  
Следующим вечером не успел он плеснуть себе виски, за окном раздалось:  
  
— Ангелы с высот небесных Поспешите нам помочь!  
  
— Господи! — проникновенно произнёс Колин, возведя глаза к давно не крашенному потолку и прижимая к груди бутылку. — Помоги мне пережить это Рождество! А то ведь если не переживу, то я и в аду у тебя камня на камне не оставлю...  
  
Молитвы его словно были услышаны, потому что как раз в этот момент пение прекратилось и через несколько минут раздался звонок в дверь, а за ним сразу нетерпеливый стук, причём по осыпающейся извёстке можно было понять, что били в неё ногой.  
  
— Кто бы там ни был — убью... — решительно сказал Колин и, вооружившись ещё одной бутылкой, распахнул дверь.  
  
На пороге стоял уже хорошо знакомый ему ангел.  
  
— Оу! — ядовито процедил Колин, опуская бутылки. — В тиши ночной дар неземной спустился к нам с высот!  
  
— Я не понял, — с претензией сказал ангел, скрещивая руки на груди и сверкая глазами. — Я пою здесь, в этой дыре, на морозе, а он не соизволит и носа в окно показать!  
  
— Эзра! — донёсся крик с улицы. — Да оставь ты этого мудилу!.. Пойдём!  
  
— Кого ты назвал мудилой, придурок! — рявкнул Колин, порываясь выскочить в подъезд, но ангел с силой толкнул его обеими руками в квартиру и, тоже войдя, захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
Пружинящим шагом он прошёл в комнату и завертел головой.  
  
— Так! А где ёлка? Хотя здесь такой бардак, что её и не заметил бы никто... От тебя что, жена ушла? — повернулся Эзра к Колину.  
  
— А ты что, хочешь её заменить? — огрызнулся Колин.  
  
Эзра окинул его медленным оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы, задержавшись напоследок на застиранных пижамных штанах. Глядел он настолько пристально, что Колину захотелось стать в ту позу, которую обычно принимают футболисты перед пенальти — его останавливали только бутылки, до сих пор зажатые в руках.  
  
— Ладно... Ёлку я завтра принесу. Как раз к Сочельнику нарядим. Поставим вон туда, — Эзра ткнул пальцем в угол с грудой пустых бутылок.  
  
— У меня игрушек нет... — хмуро сказал Колин.  
  
— Бутылки развесим, — ехидно заметил Эзра, обкрутил шею длинным белым шарфом, развернулся на каблуках остроносых туфель и направился к выходу.  
  
Внизу хлопнула дверь подъезда. Колин, прислонившись к стене, осторожно выглянул в окно. Эзра, смеясь, шагал по улице с другими ряжеными. Шарф, подхваченный ветром, развевался за его спиной.  
  
Как крылья.


End file.
